


Kitten

by Nekaraobani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Kenma, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekaraobani/pseuds/Nekaraobani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is being weird. Kenma notices. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic on here! Yay! (Plz be kind) I wouldn't have been able to get this far without the help of my amazing beta reader GabrielsEyeCandy, so a huge thanks to her and I hope she'll continue to beta read for me for the rest of my time as a fanfic author.  
> Anyway, I think I might do a sequel to this (you can thank GabrielsEyeCandy for that, she kept persuading me to do it until I agreed. She could give Takeda sensei a run for his money, honestly). Enjoy the story!:)  
> -Yuki

“Kitten.”

“What?” Kenma asked distractedly, not lifting his eyes from his portable gaming system for even a millisecond. 

“That’s what you remind me of. A kitten.” Kuroo repeats, sitting down on the gym floor beside Kenma, leaning his back against the wall. 

“Mhm,” Kenma agreed absentmindedly, and Kuroo grinned. After a few moments, Kuroo’s words finally sunk into Kenma’s mind, and he ripped his eyes away from his game just long enough to frown at Kuroo accusingly, “Wait, what did you just say?”

Kuroo’s grin widened. “You heard me. You remind me of a tiny, adorable kitten.”

Kenma shook his head and immersed himself back into the game he was playing. Kuroo did things like this sometimes, though Kenma couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. He figured Kuroo was just trying to get a reaction from him.

Kuroo took a long drink from the water bottle in his hand, then stood up abruptly. “C’mon, kitten, we’d better get back to practice or Yamamoto will start a mutiny and take my place as captain.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, but turned off his game and allowed Kuroo to pull him up from the floor. 

The practice went on for a few more hours, and by that time it was dark out. Kuroo volunteered himself and Kenma to stay behind and tidy up the court, earning a sigh from Kenma and a chorus of _whoop_ s from everyone else. 

Once everyone had cleared out, Kuroo walked over to the volleyball net and started taking it down. “Hey, kitten, wanna help me with this for a sec?”

Kenma didn’t reply, but walked over to the other side of the net and began taking it down. He and Kuroo returned the net and its metal supports to the storeroom, then set about picking up all the volleyballs that lay discarded around the court from the night’s practice. 

“You can go get changed while I mop the floors if you want.” Kuroo told Kenma, who took him up on his offer and pushed open the door to the changing room. 

Getting changed took Kenma about fifteen minutes, since he kept getting distracted by his game, and when he finally walked out of the changing room he walked headfirst into Kuroo, who yelped in surprise.

Kenma looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, causing Kuroo to blush slightly. 

“Pretend you never heard that,” Kuroo warned, “Though, it’s not as if you have anyone to tell about it. Anyone real, that is.”

Kenma shook his head and pushed past Kuroo onto the volleyball court.

“Hey,” Kuroo said, and Kenma turned to face him, still playing his game, “wait for me, kitten?”

“Okay,” Kenma agreed, and sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. He heard Kuroo chuckle as the changing room door swung closed.

Kuroo finished changing in a quarter of the time that Kenma had taken, walking out of the changing room and standing directly in front of Kenma. He held a hand out to the smaller boy, who grabbed it and pulled himself up without taking his eyes off of the screen in his hands. Kuroo then leaned down and picked up Kenma’s bag, slinging it over one of his shoulders. He adjusted his own backpack, its straps fitted snugly over both of his shoulders, until he was comfortable. 

“I can carry that.” Kenma said, still not looking away from his game. 

“Too late now.” Kuroo said with one of his trademark smirks, walking towards the double doors leading outside. 

Kenma followed him, making sure to keep him at the edge of his vision so that he wouldn’t get left behind while playing his game. 

“You’re gonna get hurt one day if you don’t look at your surroundings.” Kuroo said after a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence. 

“No, I won’t,” Kenma replied simply. 

There were moments when Kuroo was thankful for how absorbed Kenma got in his silly games. Moments such as these, which gave Kuroo the opportunity to appreciate the way the street lights illuminated Kenma’s features in its soft glow, assisted by the light emanating from Kenma’s gaming console. However, it was slightly annoying how Kenma remained oblivious to the things around him. How he remained oblivious to Kuroo. Honestly, any normal person would have realized by now that Kuroo had feelings that were stronger than just friendship for his childhood friend. In fact, most of the team had noticed, and Yaku in particular took great pleasure in teasing Kuroo about it on an almost daily basis. 

“Do you want to come over to my place tomorrow?” Kuroo asked.

“Sure,” Kenma replied.

“Are you just saying that because it’s easiest, or because you actually want to?” Kuroo asked.

“If I say no, you’d just end up convincing me to go anyway.” Kenma reasoned.

It was silent between them for a moment, then Kuroo spoke again. “You don’t have to say yes.”

“Kuro, I want to come over tomorrow.” Kenma assured him, even going so far as to look him in the eye for a quick second. 

Kuroo felt a wave of giddiness wash over him, and found himself smiling despite of himself. Not grinning or smirking, actually _smiling_. It wasn’t very far until they’d get to Kenma’s street, and Kuroo was glad that he’d gotten to spend a little more time with Kenma than he usually did, even if it was only fifteen minutes. 

Kuroo stopped walking as they reached an area where they’d have to cross the road. Apparently, Kenma didn’t realize that he’d stopped and kept walking. Kuroo felt his blood turn to ice as he saw the bright shine of headlights heading straight at his shorter, completely unaware friend.

“Kenma!” He yelled out, dropping Kenma’s bag and wrapping an arm around Kenma’s waist, pulling him tight against his chest. Kenma gave a shout of surprise, though it was drowned out by the angry shouts coming from the car that had narrowly avoided hitting him. Kuroo hugged Kenma tightly to his chest with the arm that he had around his waist, willing his breathing to go back to normal. 

“Kuro?” Kenma asked, worry for his friend seeping into his voice. 

Kuroo didn’t reply right away, but after a few seconds he whispered quietly, “I told you so.”

“What?” Kenma asked, confused.

“I told you you’d get hurt if you don’t watch what’s happening around you.”

“I didn’t get hurt,” Kenma pointed out.

“Only because I was here,” Kuroo countered.

“You’re always here, so I don’t have to worry, do I?” 

Kuroo chuckled. “Fine. You win, kitten.” 

He unhooked his arm from around Kenma and bent down to retrieve Kenma’s bag, slinging it back over his shoulder. Kenma was about to turn back to the game in his hands, but Kuroo quickly snatched it from his hands and put it in an inside pocket of the sports jacket he was wearing, causing Kenma to pout slightly.

“I think one near death experience is enough for one night, don’t you?”

“I guess,” Kenma conceded. 

“Anyway, do you know the amount of paperwork I’d have to fill out if you died while you were around me?” Kuroo joked, nudging playfully at Kenma’s shoulder with his own, a rather difficult feat seeing as the other boy was so much shorter than him. 

Kenma merely raised an eyebrow at him, but Kuroo could tell he was holding back a smile.

They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence, stopping when they reached the point where the road split in two directions, one leading to Kenma’s house and the other to Kuroo’s. 

“Here,” Kuroo said, handing Kenma’s bag over to him. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out Kenma’s gaming device, handing that back to him as well. “Just don’t go on it until you’re in your house, okay?”

Kenma rolled his eyes, but agreed.

“And message me when you get there, so I know you didn’t get run over by a car or something.”

“Kuro, I’ll be fine. It’s a thirty second walk.” Kenma said exasperatedly. 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then, kitten.” Kuroo said reluctantly, reaching forward to ruffle Kenma’s hair.

Before he knew what was happening, Kenma grabbed onto his arm.

“Wha—” Kuroo began, but his words were cut off as Kenma stood up on tip toes and softly pressed their lips together. He was caught off guard and utterly surprised by Kenma’s actions, but once the full realization of what was happening had sunk in, he closed his eyes and responded eagerly, gently returning the kisses that Kenma was giving him. Kuroo wrapped an arm around Kenma’s middle, pulling him closer, while his other hand ran softly through Kenma’s hair.

After a while, Kenma pulled away slowly, panting gently. He looked up at Kuroo, a small smile playing across his lips.

“You should try not to be quite so obvious with your feelings,” Kenma said, then turned around and began making his way down the hill to his house.

Kuroo, still stunned by what had just happened, blinked as he tried to process what Kenma had just said. He stood still for a couple of seconds, then rushed forward after Kenma. 

“Uh…Ke—Kenma? Hey, wait up!”


End file.
